


Confession

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Confessions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, High School, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, OTPtober, Temporarily Unrequited Love, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Akaashi was afraid to confess to Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 53





	1. Confession (Confessions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Declarar-se](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751619) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> Hello, how are you?  
> This is the first story for OTPtober, day 1: Confessions.  
> I hope you like it~

He was sad and knew it, but how could he do anything to let it go? He didn’t know how and if he had an answer, for sure he would do anything not to feel it.

Akaashi knew that he was madly in love with Bokuto, but he didn’t know how to tell him about his feelings. Should he serenade or be more specific, like a simple “I like you”? Before Akaashi could think of anything else, he was interrupted by the owner of his thoughts.

“Akaaaaashii, what are you doing?” Bokuto asked as he approached him, sitting next to him on the bench outside the gym where they trained minutes ago.

“Er... I'm analyzing our moves, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi used the first excuse he could use and told.

“Why, do you think it's bad?” Bokuto started to get slightly sad. Anyone could notice that his shoulders were going down and his expression getting more shaken.

“The opposite, Bokuto-san, she is perfect,'' Akaashi said. The truth was that he didn't even remember how he was, yet he didn't want to make the boy sad. “Don't worry.”

“Hey hey heeeeey, I knew something wonderful would come out after this training, I was sure!”

Keiji smiled when he saw the animation returning to the yellow eyes, it infected him. At that moment his heart tightened and any courage that existed inside him faded, he was sure that Koutarou would never accept his feelings, after all, he was crazy about volleyball and not for himself.

Akaashi sighed, he was tired. He didn't want to deal with a possible anxiety crisis that could arise if he thought more about it. Knowing the truth hurt more than anything in the world and if one day he found out that he couldn't be next to his star, it would hurt him much more than an out.

“Akaaaashi, are you all right? You look down,” commented Bokuto, worried. Soon after his expression changed to one of doubt. “Is down is the right word in this context?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, you can use abated in this context,” assured the one with black hair. “I'm fine, don't worry.”

They spent some time in silence, Koutarou did not believe the answer he received but remained quiet, waiting for a continuation of the conversation. He did not realize that he was staring at him, which made Keiji feel the weight of his gaze.

“I'm just thinking a lot, nothing to worry about.” Akaashi tried to give him a smile to reassure him and he didn't succeed, since the boy was still with the same look. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“I wanted you to know that you can tell me things, Keiji,” said Bokuto, your eyes met with blue ones that were surprised.

“Oh.” It was the only intelligible sound that came out of the black hair boy's mouth. His mind was trying to process his name and not his surname having been spoken by his captain, because he did not expect it.

Little by little Akaashi was trying to gather strength to confess his feelings despite several different scenarios going through his mind, starting with those that would be accepted and then those that would be rejected. His heart squeezed, since in his head, he would be denied.

“I… like you, Koutarou,” admitted Akaashi while taping his hands on his thighs. He was not prepared for any kind of response or reaction Bokuto might have.

He heard Bokuto making a strange noise, Keiji was not brave enough to see his reaction. The captain was astonished, since he was not waiting for a confession. His golden eyes were wide open, his mouth was dumbfounded, and his breathing was erratic, because he didn't know how to answer. The truth was that not even he himself knew what he felt.

“Akaashi, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to answer you.”

Keiji sighed, defeated, he knew it would happen and that would be the answer, at least that's what his mind shouted in the seconds they were silent. He only hoped he could accompany his star to follow his sports career.

“No problem, Bokuto-san. I just hope you let me stay by your side, as a friend.”

That hurt, speaking the word friend never hurt as much as it did at that moment. His body wanted to explode, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he had to stand firm and strong in order to affirm to Bokuto that everything was fine even if it wasn't.

That day, when Akaashi arrived home, he let himself feel all that he had deprived himself of: tears came out of his eyes and went down his cheeks, the sobs were still contained, yet they were already higher than he was used to. His body trembled with the anxiety that grew inside and outside him. He just wanted to get rid of it all and forget that one day he had confessed to his love.


	2. Vanilla and Chocolate (First Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bokuto realizes his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: First date

A few days had passed since Akaashi confessed to Bokuto and, in those days, the captain was sure that their relationship was strange. This made him question what he had done wrong, even if he knew that by telling him he didn't like him in the same way, he didn't imagine that their friendship would stay that way.

Bokuto then began to observe him more carefully: his blue eyes did not have the same brightness as before, they seemed tired and colorless, mixed with the dark circles and the inexpressive feature, although Bokuto could see traces of sadness when those orbs had to focus their attention on himself.

So he decided to start questioning himself about his choices, his feelings, in what he could do to reverse the situation. It was a day after another training that Koutarou realized that he could ask the setter if he wanted to go to a meeting with you. This would certainly make him happy.

It was with this in mind that the next day Bokuto called the boy to take ice cream after training. Akaashi arched an eyebrow with the request, found it strange, thought that his captain might be feeling sorry for him for what happened a few weeks ago and, when he would deny it, Bokuto insisted a lot.

“All right, I'll go with you,” Akaashi answered, soon seeing the yellow eyes sparkle and its owner celebrate.

Keiji spent the whole training wondering why he was invited, his mind played several tricks on him and tried to tell him how despicable he was and worthy of pity, since his beloved made the request to him. He didn't doubt Bokuto's intentions, he knew he was innocent, a pure being who would never play with his feelings, only he didn't see logic in it. Would it be a way out as friends, would he tell you his love life and his romantic interest? Or would he receive a statement from the captain? After all, at the same time he was predictable, he might not be either.

After tidying up the gym and changing clothes, they walked to the nearest ice cream parlor. Along the way, Koutarou told all the miraculous stories he knew, from tales he heard as a child to how the pot in his kitchen magically fell to the ground, with no one in the kitchen.

“Do you believe? Now everyone back home thinks there's a ghost living with us, buuurh Akaashiiii, that's scary,” Bokuto told him, he got a chill in the middle of the sentence. He was afraid of the possibility.

“Bokuto-san, I don't think it was a ghost. It couldn't have been your cat?” Akaashi asked, because he knew that the cat always did something stupid ready and nobody ever thought about him.

“Aaaah, so that's why the closet door was open... that cat, always messing around. How could I not think of that before?” he complained, making a beak on his lips that Keiji found adorable.

Akaashi's heart squeezed, although he enjoyed the captain's company, it still hurt to know that he was not matched. He thanked when he saw the ice-cream parlor logo, soon changing the subject so that his appearance would change.

“What flavor do you want, 'Kaashi?” he asked, with a smile on his face. He was excited, looking like a child about to get his parents' permission to eat the candy.

“Vanilla.”

“A simple one? Ok then. One vanilla and one chocolate, please,” Koutarou asked the attendant and paid for the ice creams. “Don’t even come, Akaashi, I’ll pay.”

The boy with black hair had made mention of picking up his wallet but was stopped before pulling it out of his pocket. He sighed and smiled, thanking the kindness soon after.

“You talk about my simple taste, but yours is as simple as mine.”

They laughed and sat down at one of the available tables with the ice creams in hand. Bokuto didn’t care if they were in public and in uniforms, enjoying every moment he spent with his vice-captain. He enjoyed their company and was happy that he could have conversations with him out of matters involving his love for volleyball and school.

It was like a slap happened in Bokuto’s head: Akaashi was sad all this time because he didn’t say he liked him. How could he be so incompetent? He was the captain, he should see his companions better, understand them and understand what left them out of his best performance.

Bokuto began to think, review all his opinions and his moments with Akaashi, stopping to analyze the feelings he had for the boy. In this, a second snap occurred in his mind: he liked Keiji.

“Aaaaaaah, I'm too dumb!” Koutarou exclaimed, dropping his ice cream cup on the table. He put his hands on his hair, squeezing the grayish highlights. “How could I not see that? It was in my face the whole time!”

“Bokuto-san, is everything ok?” Keiji asked, worried. He was afraid that one of his weaknesses had appeared in the middle of the ice-cream parlor, which was not common, since Bokuto only had them when he was on court.

“Keiji,” he called, making the owner of the name shiver. The serious voice, the look sustained the same seriousness, yet had a little affection and adoration there. “This is a date.”

“Ho-How?” Akaashi stuttered, his eyes widened. Now he was crashing and didn't understand anything else that was happening.

“Yeah! I just realized that I like you too, I'm sorry I didn't realize that before,” Koutarou declared, laughing without grace while scratching the back of his head with one of his hands. “Come out with me, Keiji, date me.”

The youngest felt that this was not a request, but a statement.

“I accept, Koutarou.”


	3. Vanilla Flavor (First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the ice cream parlor, Bokuto and Akaashi try to understand what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober day 4: first kiss

Akaashi still had a lot to process: first, his beloved had said he didn't know what to tell him when he confessed; second, he called him for ice cream and, after he freaked out, said it was a date; third, dissatisfied with being just a date, Bokuto said he liked him, wanted to go out with him and asked him to date him.

If there was one thing Keiji didn't know, it was how he was alive. He felt his face warm, he was sure it was like a tomato or pink like a strawberry ice cream. Keiji forgot that his vanilla ice cream was melting in the cup on the table while looking astonished at Koutarou, who had the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face. He was so excited with the positive response of the boy with black hair that he forgot to notice how he was.

“I can't believe you agreed to be my boyfriend, Keiijii! Oh no, wait, you agreed to what, go out or date me?” He questioned, still celebrating because the answer was a yes.

“Yes to both questions,” Akaashi said after a while in silence. I still couldn't believe that reality.

He could be amazed but happiness consumed him. Finally after so long, Akaashi could say that Bokuto was his.

However, before he could express his joy, Keiji was surprised by his boyfriend. The captain abandoned his ice cream on the table, supported his elbows on it, held his face carefully with his hands, making a light affection with his fingertips on his cheeks and joined his lips to his in a quick motion.

Bokuto asked for permission delicately, which was granted in an instant and deepened the kiss, feeling the sweet taste fill his senses even more.

It didn't take long for them to separate and when they both faced each other, they could notice that their eyes were sparkling and their cheekbones were red. They smiled and, for a second, Akaashi forgot they were in a public place when he left his forehead against Bokuto's.

“Vanilla is a simple flavor, but if I want to taste it every time I kiss you, I really don't care. I loved it,” Koutarou confessed, putting a kiss on the tip of the boy's nose.

They walked away, they continued to talk and take the ice cream now melted, taking the chance to discover new things about each other and every moment they could exchange some cuddles in hands or hold hands, as well as kisses all over the face. Both were happy to have experienced what it's like to kiss for the first time someone they loved.


End file.
